The most beautiful thing in the universe
by Whouffle to the max
Summary: The Doctor and Clara finally realise their feelings towards one another. will love triumph? (first chapter changed. information inside.) on hiatus because i am writing something else.
1. Confessions and kissing

**A/N before you go and get confused, I have reuploaded the first chapter because insanityisgood25 offered to beta read it. So big thanks to insanityisgood25.**

Clara was waiting. Waiting for her Doctor to come and whisk her away. Because the Doctor was marvellous and brilliant. Of course she wouldn't say that to his face. His chin would probably grow an inch and then that would make it eleven times as likely to poke her eye out!

She was talking to Angie about school (her complaining about her maths homework once again) when she heard a wheezing grumbling sound coming from the garden.

Clara ran to the window to see the blue police box materialising, the light on the top flashing like a beacon. Clara ran outside, watching the Doctor swing the snog box doors open. Once outside the temperamental contraption, he twirled. "I'm back, Clara! Did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you, you big chin!" Clara said, running over to give the alien a big hug.

Angie and Artie had followed Clara and exclaimed a, "Hello!" simultaneously.

The Doctor waved at both of them. "How's the chess, Artie?"

"Alright. We've got Championships next week and I actually won a game!"

"Well done!" The Doctor replied, ruffling the preteen's hair in affection. "You'll win the championships next week."

"Are you sure?" Artie asked, unsure.

The Doctor tapped his nose. "I'm a time traveller, Artie. Don't forget that." His reply was a grin. The Doctor turned to Clara, rubbing his hands together excitedly, "Are you ready to go on a trip?"

Clara grinned. "Yes." She turned to Angie and Artie. "Right, remember food in the kitchen and bed at 10. O.K?" Angie and Artie nodded and ran back into the house shouting their goodbyes to the Doctor and Clara. "Goodbye Clara, Goodbye Clara's boyfriend!" The Doctor blushed crimson and said quickly to Clara, who hadn't noticed the Doctor's bright red face, "Come on, I think I've found something you'll really like."

"What?"

"It's a surprise!"

In the console room, the Doctor almost tripped over, still flustered by Angie's comment.

When the TARDIS had come to a stop, the Doctor stopped spinning around the console. "Here we are! Come and see!" He opened the TARDIS door's and Clara saw a massive swirling mass of colours, criss-crossing together, reflecting the light.

She turned to the Doctor. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

The Doctor smiled absentmindedly, "It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Clara looked at him questioningly. "What's the first most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

The Doctor blushed in response and started to stutter madly. "A-anyway, let's get y-yo-you home."

"It's a girl, isn't it!? Ha! It is, isn't it? Is it River?" The Doctor didn't give a response and started to talk about the molecular composition of the colours. Clara did 'the look' and tried to get the answer out of him, but he kept changing the subject, turning his back to her, marching back to the TARDIS, with Clara following behind, getting more and more confused and more importantly, intrigued.

The Doctor took her back home. The alien gave her an awkward hug, mumbling, "See you next Wednesday, Clara..." and walked back into his blue box and dematerialised. Clara watched as the TARDIS faded away and turned to go back in the house when she realised what, or rather who, the Doctor had been looking at when he had said that it was the second most beautiful thing that he had seen.

He had been looking at her. Not thinking about River, but thinking about her.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor was pacing up and down the console room and talking to the TARDIS (who wasn't really listening). "That was close. That was really close... That was too close! Clara nearly found out about... You know... The love stuff... My love... For her" Little did the Doctor know, Clara had worked out that he had feelings for her that Angie had predicted all along.

Clara was doing exactly what the Doctor was doing. Well, bar being in a time machine, talking to said time machine. Instead, she was pacing the living room, with Angie perched on the sofa, grinning manically as she listened to Clara.

"What do I do now? If I don't tell him that I like him, then I will have missed the chance! If I do tell him, he might leave me and find another companion."

Angie smirked at her. "Just tell him! You know he feels exactly the same way."

Clara nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah... Yeah, I should tell him how I feel, shouldn't I? Hang on; since when did you become an expert in love?" She turned to Angie, who was still sat on the sofa, cool as cucumber.

"Me and Artie have known the Doctor and you were in love with each other for a while now. You can tell by the way you look at each other. It's like you're his universe." It was Clara's turn to blush.

The Doctor had decided. He would go straight to the next Wednesday and tell Clara how he felt. He landed and said to himself, while he was walking outside the door, "You can tell her. You're not scared." He knocked on the door and, to his surprise, Angie answered it.

"Where's Clara?" the Doctor asked a bit too quickly, trying to look inside and catch a glimpse of his companion. Angie pointed up the stairs.

"She's in her room getting ready." She led the Doctor inside, closing the glass front door behind her, and he sat down on a chair. Angie began to smirk again, which made the Doctor feel instantly uncomfortable. He started to shift in his seat, fidgeting nervously.

"Doctor, do you have feelings for Clara?"

He spluttered in response."Yes. I mean no… I mean I don't know." He paused, trying to read Angie's face. "Why... does she have feelings for me?"

Angie grinned, jumped up from her seat and shouted "Clara! He's here!"

Clara ran downstairs, wearing a red dress, and came into the kitchen. "So?" she said to Angie, raising an eyebrow to get the answer from the interrogation they had planned since last Wednesday.

Angie answered Clara's question mysteriously "Yes." The Doctor looked bewildered and confused between the pair.

"Good work. Now go outside while I talk to the Doctor." Angie went outside to sit in the garden, peering through the window every so often to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"I… I have something to confess." Clara started.

The Doctor face softened every so slightly, however it quickly disappeared with nerves. "Oh, well I have something to confess as well."

The Doctor looked at Clara intently. "Ever since I first met you, you have been a mystery which was worth solving. An enigma, but you eventually started turning me into one. I have been fighting these feelings, trying to unravel them and once found, hidden them away. But I don't think it's possible to fight feelings as strong as these. I guess what I'm saying Clara is… " The Doctor paused, perplexed on how to tell her. He went for the simplist option available. "I love you."

Clara smiled softly, comforting the nervous alien. "That's a relief. I've been fighting the same feelings for you, so I'll keep this short and sweet." She took his hand and looked into his ancient eyes. "I love you." They both heard a cheer from outside to see Angie smiling and coming back into the living room.

"Ha, I told you he was your boyfriend. I told yo,." she boasted. "Artie! Come down here for a sec!"

Artie ran downstairs."Did it work?"

Angie smiled gleefully. "Yes! It worked!" They turned to see the Doctor peck Clara's lips softly at first and then there lips moulded together, becoming oblivious to their surroundings. Both children looked at each other and left the lovebirds to it.

The Doctor's brain was now becoming hazy, unable to concentrate on anything other than Clara, not that he wanted to. When they broke apart, he said "So... Are we together now?" The Doctor scratched his cheek, a nervous habit of his, and his eyes widened at what he had said. "I don't mind if you say no, it's just-" Clara silenced him with a kiss.

That night the Doctor felt the happiest he had ever felt. His impossible girl was now /his/ impossible girl. He spun around with happiness around the wheezing console and decided that when he landed at the next Wednesday, he would make it their first date.


	2. Dancing and Dates

**A/N this fic is set around and after Christmas, but without the Doctor regenerating. **

He had decided to take her to a dancing hall. Clara was getting dressed in a red dress and then heard the doorbell ring. She grinned and went down to see the Doctor.

"Ladies first." The Doctor said, sincerely. He felt ecstatic that he was taking Clara on a date.

"Thank you. Come on, let's dance." Clara said, pulling him onto the dance floor.

The Doctor tried to protest, but found himself getting lost in the beauty of Clara's eyes. They started to sway together, holding hands and then went into a full blown dance.

As they danced together, Clara noticed how close the Doctor was holding her, not that she minded, of course. They started dancing together, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. She felt the Doctor pulling her closer to himself.

She said "Doctor, what do you think of me?"

He answered "I think you are impossible and beautiful and a great dancer."

Clara grinned and said "in that case, let me lead."

The Doctor agreed and followed her steps. He didn't tread on her toe once which was an achievement.

The Doctor said "what am I to you?"

"Mine. You're mine." Clara responded, her tone making it a question even though the phasing was a statement.

"Yes. And you are mine." He whispered into her left ear, drawing her closer.

"Well, then. That's good. It's tremendous." She answered, looping her arms around his neck.

"Yes. It is." And the Doctor simply held her closely, tenderly for quite a long time.

As they danced, they become closer and closer, still. There lips were almost touching, about a centimetre away from the other. Clara noticed mistletoe above where they were dancing.

"Mistletoe. You know what that means don't you?" Clara asked the Doctor.

He answered "yes. Of course I do." The Doctor started kissing her and she responded by continuing the kiss. It went on for what seemed like days.

When the Doctor and Clara were walking back to the TARDIS, the Doctor was saying

"And then I could take you to the spinning spires of spaxilouria and then…"

He was silenced by Clara putting a finger to his lips and saying "not yet, Chin boy. You've still got to prove to me that you won't leave me."

The Doctor looked upset. "Why would I leave you? I love you, Clara." He said sounding confused.

Clara answered "you could find somebody else and forget about me."

The Doctor replied, seriously "I would never ever forget about you Clara. You're the girl who made me remember how to love again." (**A/N For the sake of this fan fiction, River broke the Doctor's heart.)**

Clara smiled and embraced the Doctor. The Doctor couldn't think straight with her hugging him. His brain was now overtaken by memories of Clara. It felt like time had stopped.

Clara awoke the next morning, looking forward to today. The Doctor was coming, every day now, not just Wednesday's.

Artie said "is your boyfriend coming round today?"

Clara answered happily "Yes, Artie. Yes he is." At that precise moment, the doorbell rang. Clara answered it to see the Doctor standing on the doorstep, smiling stupidly.

"You're a bit early, aren't you?" Clara said, secretly very pleased.

The Doctor answered "well, yes. But I thought I could make you breakfast before we go."

Clara said "fine, come in."

The Doctor came into the house and Clara closed the door.

He said "right, you sit down and I'll make you breakfast."

5 minutes later, the Doctor came in with a plate of pancakes.

He said "here, you go Clara. Pancakes!"

She ate them quickly, wondering when the Doctor became _good_ at cooking something.

Clara said to the Doctor "what about you? Have you got anything to eat?"

The Doctor answered "no, but I don't need anything to ea…"

He was muted by Clara putting a pancake in his mouth.

While the Doctor couldn't talk, Clara quickly said "before we go, I want you to help me make a soufflé.

The Doctor could only agree and they made an actual edible soufflé.

After they ate it the Doctor said "I have something for you."

Before Clara could say anything, the Doctor pulled out a box of diamond earrings and gave them to Clara.

She said "Doctor… they're beautiful."

The Doctor smiled and said "only the best for my Clara."

Clara said "let's go."

"So..." The Doctor asked, "Where to?"

"Surprise me." Clara responded.

"Alright, I can do that."

**A/N next chapter, the surprise (****for me and you, because I haven't decided.) and as the 2****nd**** doctor once said "look brigadier, cybermen!" **


	3. Surprises and Snogging

**A/N I am now going to start using disclaimers, so I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters. (Otherwise matt smith wouldn't be leaving. Ever.) Methinks this could end up with Clara and the Doctor married, so stay tuned, fanfictioners (fanfictionees? I have no idea what to call you.)**

The TARDIS shuddered and ground to a halt. The Doctor ran around pushing seemingly random buttons.

"Here we are!" The Doctor said, pulling the doors open. Clara gasped and gazed at the beautiful spires and colours of what they were seeing in front of their eyes.

"It's… it's beautiful." Clara said.

The Doctor said to her "just like you." He smiled at her and she gazed into his big sad eyes and wondered if there was a way to make those eyes happy once again.

The Doctor said "come on, then. Let's have a picnic!" He pulled a picnic basket from nowhere and started pulling impossibly big things of the small picnic basket." bigger on the inside, then?" Clara said.

"Of course, it is, Clara." The Doctor said, sounding surprised at her question.

They sat and ate, talking about their relationship and everything else that came to them.

In the end, after they had packed away all the food and drink that the Doctor had pulled out of his seemingly bottomless picnic basket, they went back into the TARDIS.

Clara said to the Doctor "what makes you happy, Doctor?"

He smiled as he answered "you. Clara, you make me happier than I have ever been before. I love you. In fact, I was wondering if… if you'd move in with me."

Clara looked at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, multiple times.

The Doctor said, confused, "is that a yes, Clara?"

Clara answered "Of course, chin. Of course, I'll move in with you!"

He smiled and kissed her and held her closer.

"Thank you, Clara. Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Clara said, happily, "I do, chin. I do know how much this means to you."

As he hugged her, he said, suddenly, "right! Better get you home so you can pack!"

Clara said, wonderingly, "you will help pack, won't you?"

He replied "do you want me to help you pack?"

She said, sarcastically, "No, chin. I don't need you to help."

He said, dejectedly, "oh. Ok, then."  
Clara said, laughing and rolling her eyes, "yes, you can help me pack chin. Then maybe I can teach you how to understand sarcasm."

The Doctor, perked up and said ,cheerfully, " I'll do anything as long as I'm with you."

Clara said, ominously, "anything? O.K then, eats one of my soufflés."

The Doctor's eye's widened and he kissed her, trying to make her forget about what he'd said. It backfired on him when his brain suddenly forgot about anything but Clara.

Clara said, knowing that he could only agree, "So will you eat one of my soufflés?"

He nodded and continued kissing her until they broke apart.

The Doctor said, worried, "I said I would eat one of your soufflés, didn't I?"  
Clara laughed and grinned and nodded. She kissed his chin and said

"At least I know now, that if you are even near me, your brain goes fuzzy, but if you are kissing me your brain just stop's working."

The Doctor laughed nervously. "You're not actually going to use that on me, are you?"

Clara grinned and said "you'll see, chin boy. You'll see."

She ran off to the room that the Doctor had always kept ready for her, in case she wanted to stay with him.

The Doctor stood there, looking nervous about what she had in store for him, and then ran after her shouting "Clara! What will I see?!"

She shouted back "you can ask as much as you want chinny, but I won't tell you!"

Two day's later Clara and the Doctor had moved everything into her room in the TARDIS. Clara said "thanks' for helping me Doctor."  
The Doctor answered "that's what boyfriends do. Isn't it?"  
Clara replied "yes Doctor, that's what boyfriends do." She sounded tired and looked exhausted, not that the Doctor would dare tell her that. So slept and he slept next to her, peacefully.

**A/N I am really really sorry that this chapter is quite short. I promise after Christmas to give you a longer chapter. Speaking of next chapter, tell me if you want the Doctor to propose to Clara next chapter or not. To let me know either say in a review or PM me. You know how I said this would be updated weekly? Well from now it will be updated weekly. I wanted to get the first 3 chapters out of the way. And as a wise old man once said "reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!" Also tell me how you want the Doctor to propose.**


	4. beta reader

**A/N I need a beta reader. I mean I seriously need a beta reader. If there is anyone out there, anyone at all who wants to be my beta reader please PM me soon and give me your email address so I can email you the chapter's when they are finished so that you can check them.**


End file.
